


Knight Takes King

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [72]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Euphemisms, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Amalgamation is one way of playing chess.





	Knight Takes King

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #10: **Words and Phrases** : Use at least three of the following words and phrases in your work today: **1\. Dreams 2. Red sky at night shepherds delight 3. Summer time and the living is easy 4. An unexpected visitor 5. Flight 6. Flisk 7. Sophism 8. Amalgamate 9. Paroxysm 10. Lacuna 11. Apposite.** . Use all of them, and you’re halfway to the All the Words bonus point for this year. (Used them all.)

After I'd worked myself into a state of exhaustion during an influenza outbreak in London, Sherlock Holmes sent me to Brighton to convalesce.

I did little but sleep and eat invalid's meals the first two weeks; I might as well have been in a hut deep in the Flisk Wood as at one of our best and costliest seaside resorts.

As I regained my health and vitality, I exchanged letters with my absent apposite, pouring into them as much passion and yearning as a wise and clever detective could deduce from my dry comments about our shared _chess_ games.

Weeks passed; my dreams took erotic flight – making every morning when I awoke with a lacuna in my arms ever more painful. _He has an important case right now. Absence makes the heart grow fonder_. But the sophism failed to ease my aching spirit and flesh.

One May morning in the fifth week of my stay, I went for a stroll along the boardwalk, and when I returned to my hotel room I found an unexpected visitor.

Summertime and the living is easy. We have not ceased _playing chess_ in the fortnight since his arrival – breakfasting, morning walk, Turkish baths, sunset walk (red sky at night shepherds delight), retire, amalgamate, paroxysm – and I have finally grown to love my stay in Brighton.


End file.
